Not completely tracted
by keemax
Summary: Traught fluff. Set during 5 year gap, ages 16/17. Feelings were something Artemis found difficult to understand. She didn't like talking about them, expressing them or even hearing about them. So when her feelings for a certain member of the team are more than she can handle, she has no idea what to do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the characters**

* * *

Feelings were something Artemis found difficult to understand. She didn't like talking about them, expressing them or even hearing about them.

Sportsmaster had always told her that emotion was a weakness and should she begin to feel it Artemis should immediately burn said feeling away and _never _think about it again.

That's why, when her feelings about a certain member of the team went out of control; she had no idea _what_ to do.

OOO

Artemis sighed as she notched another arrow, exploding warehouses aside, the teams' recent covert mission in Europe had been a success, but she was frustrated over her lack of concentration when _he _was around. She just couldn't shoot straight, he was just so…..so….. _him,_ and she was just too aware of his presence if he was anywhere near her, making it impossible to focus on anything else. She licked her lips lightly, shutting out everything else around her, pulling back the bowstring…

"Hi Artemis!"

_Crap_

Her arrow missed the target completely and embedded itself in the wall. The bane of all her problems grinned as she went over to pull it out.

"Someone's not completely tracted."

"Shut up Robin," she grumbled, "I'm trying to train."

His grin got even wider. "And I'm _dis_tracting you?"

"Yes!"

Grinning even more, "Because you can't focus whenever I'm in the room?"

Artemis whirled around, "N-No! You broke my concentration!" that arrow did _not_ want to come out of the wall, "Why are you bothering me anyway?" she sighed, wanting to change the subject.

Robin smirked as he watched her try in vain to retrieve her arrow, which, for whatever reason, was stuck. "I was going to tell you that Megan just finished a batch of cookies and wanted everyone's opinion on them." He shrugged and walked over to her. "They're pretty good."

Artemis just grunted in response as she tugged on her arrow, putting all of her strength into it, but it wouldn't budge. Growling, she glared at it and just waited for the smart ass remark and/or laughter that would surely come from Robin.

She wasn't expecting him to start pulling on it as well.

"What are you…"

"Helping you get your arrow out of the wall." He said, not meeting her gaze. She didn't notice as she found herself only being able to focus on the fact that, rather than gripping the arrow, he was gripping her hand instead. Robin frowned, grabbed the actual arrow with his other hand, braced his foot against the wall, and began pulling at it along with her.

To Artemis' amazement the arrow became loose, before coming out of the wall completely, causing her to lose balance and Robin to fall on top of her.

"Uh….." was the only form of speech she was capable of with his face was about an inch away from hers. This was one of those times when she realized how much he'd changed from when she first met him. Now he was 16, a little taller than her and was physically completely different from the little shrimp he was two years ago.

"Speechless huh?" He gave her his signature smirk. For the second time in ten minutes, Artemis found herself waiting for him to laugh at her. Instead he did something she never expected him to do.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Artemis' eyes went wide as she felt his lips sliding over hers, before closing them and kissing him back, bringing her hand up to cup his face. Robin smiled into the kiss, resting a gloved hand on her cheek, the other, still intertwined with hers, holding her arrow.

When the need for air became to much for even him to handle, he pulled away, grinning, stood up and helped her to her feet. "So," he said, but if he was going to finish that sentence he never got to because Artemis decided to wrap her arms around his neck, brought her lips to his and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

They held the kiss for about a minute before she pulled away.

"You're right," she said, licking her lips,"Megan's cookies do taste pretty good this time."

* * *

**I know it's a little ****OOC in places, but hey, it's not that bad  
**


End file.
